1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to video upscaling and more particularly to combining video data with supplemental video data to produce a combined video data for displaying video content on a higher resolution display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video that is offered on the Internet is typically intended for display on a small screen, either due to bandwidth constraints or because it is destined for a smaller screen device. Standards for video encoders and decoders typically allow for different profiles and have different specifications for the profile, such as the buffer requirements for decoding.
The rendering of video content compressed according to the requirements of the small screen is not optimal when the content is sent to a larger screen display, particularly one having capacity for enhanced resolution as compared to the small screen.
Techniques that allow such video content to be better displayed on higher resolution screens are needed.